inferniumfandomcom-20200214-history
Plains Arena
The Plains Arena is a challenge you have to overcome to gain access to long dash skill and the upper part of the plains, also known as the suspended rocks. If you follow that path you literally will end up inside the blue heaven but you will need three full harvesting fingers to progress. Area Design The design of this area is quite minimalistic. You will have to complete a Ritual challenge in order to gain acces to the elevator that will take you to the top of the suspended rocks. The area is full of rain foes so do NOT walk without the rain activated unless you know the path to not activate Rain Foes. General Strategy The best way to complete this challenge is to have patience and have the rain activated all the times no matter what. To activate the rain, use the blue button, and to get to the blue button without activating the rain foes you need to follow the footprints in the sand. Once this is done focus on completing the Ritual and after a minute or so come back to the blue button to reactivate the rain again. The numbers of the Ritual will appear in the elevator you have to activate. Try not to end up with the rain deactivated. If that ever happens, quickly look at where the rain foes that are chasing you are, avoid them and run straight to the fooprints in the sand to activate the rain again. Take your time, be patience and constantly reactivate the rain and you won't have troubles during this Arena. Post Fight After completing the ritual catch the elevator that will take you to the suspended rocks. Dash a couple of times and grab the lond dash skill! With this you can enter to the heaven in the other side of the suspended rocks but you will need 3 full harvesting fingers to open the light barrier that will take you to the Crimson River. If you don't have three harvesting fingers yet, dash into the center of the suspended rocks and catch the elevator there downwards. Go inside the Rain Bridge again and complete the challenges you have remaining: the Green Hallways Arena to get one harvesting ring and down, down, down the Waterfall Arena to get the other harvesting ring before mid game. Tips * Do not run away. You will get reespawned. * When you reespawn in the Fire Carin in the plains, don't run straigh into the footsteps. Aim a little bit to the right and you will reach the footseps without activating any rain foe. * Do not go down. It will reset the challenge if uncompleted. * You will have to activate at least two rainfoes to complete this challenge: the ones near the small black sand pots. * You canlook at one fire number in a big black sand pot without activating the rain foe next to it. * It is okey to be paranoid imagining rain foes where they are not. Better safe than sorry. Category:Maps